Fluttering Petals
by Alonia Everclear
Summary: The Seed's decide to take a little vaction. Seifer decides to crash it. Two men, one woman, IrvineQuistisSeifer my attempt at a love triangle!
1. Cherry Blossoms

A/N: Hey It's me AGAIN. Yeah another one. It's like I love to have as many fics to work on at one time as possiable. Sorry.   
  
This story is dedicated to Dalpal, who requested it. And to Jacks, who gives the best compliments!   
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Cherry Blossoms¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Quistis stepped back putting her hands on her hips. She blew a piece of hair out of her eye and looked at her masterwork.   
  
"Perfect" she said with a smile. Ok so it was just a tent, but she had spent all day getting it up. They gray piece of material had given her more problems then all her students combined ever had. But at last it was up. Funny thing was, she was the first one to have hers up. Ever predictable Quistis. Always being the responsible one. Always the one to take charge and get things done. They were probably expecting her to set theirs up too. Well forget that, this was spossed to be a vacation.   
  
  
  
They had all piled into the Ragnarock that morning, Selphie piloting the way to the old orphanage. The SeeD's were going to help Cid and Edea rebuilt the old house, giving them a chance to escape the garden for awhile. The Garden wasn't the only thing they were escaping. They were leaving behind the press conferences, the interviews, and the reporters showing up at their doors at odd times of the day. Quistis had a rather embarrassing incident with a reporter climbing in her bathroom window while she was in the bath. They boys had problems with them sneaking into the locker rooms to get pictures of them. The girls had the same problem. Selphie had even came across some of the pictures on the Internet.   
  
  
  
It was for these reasons Quistis didn't even mind having to sleep in a tent. They couldn't sleep inside the orphanage, the roof was leaky, and of course there was no room for all of them. It was almost a relief from the rigid structure of the Garden. Of course Quistis usually liked the rigid life style. But lately it had gotten stale. Day in and day out, the same routine. Such was life at Balamb Garden.   
  
  
  
She turned and looked around at her friends, the shallow rolling hills making it easy to pick them out. Zell and Selphie were all down by the beach playing in the water. Kicking and laughing at each other, Quistis cracked a smile as Selphie tackled Zell sending them both under the crashing waves.   
  
  
  
Irvine was sitting on a rock near by, watching the two laughing. His gun sat on his lap a polishing rag lay across the barrel. It's case lay open at his bare feet. Ammo shells were scattered across the sand their cold metal blending in.   
  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa were standing together in their flower field. The multi colored flowers rustled in the breeze. Rinoa's light blue duster whipped around them. The feather's of Squall's jacket brushing her cheek. Their arms wrapped around each other, whispering silent kisses into the night.   
  
  
  
The sight brought a sense of nostalgia, as she stood alone in the field of rolling golden wheat. Quistis shook her head grabbing her trunk-sized suitcase dragging it into the tent. Of course she was the first to unpack. She couldn't help being organized it was in her blood. Setting the suitcase against the far tent wall she unrolled her sleeping bag. It was soft on the stamped down stalks of wheat that were under her. She smiled stepping out of the tent again, the setting sun turning the wheat field to gold. She glanced around and crept off over a near by hill.   
  
  
  
Here lay her favorite part of the orphanage. A dense grove of oak trees, their leaves fluttering in the night breeze. Quistis started to weave her way through the trees resting her hand on one occasionally for support. When the trees cleared the revealed the best part. In the center of the grove a group of enormous cherry trees grew. They had bloomed early this year the wind swirling around their delicate pink petals. It was like snow as the fell draping the ground, settling themselves in her hair. Their fragrance filled the night air as stars started to spear in the night sky, flickering to life. Quistis walked further in the petals swirling around her. It was so serene and peaceful. She came to two old swings that hung from a long branch. She looked up with a smile at the knots tied with tiny fingers. It hadn't taken her long to convince Irvine and Zell to climb up there and tie it for her.   
  
  
  
She looked into the trees suddenly, her peace broken by Irvine striding into the clearing. The light from the moon beamed off the silver in his hat turning his hair into a cascade of silver. His long chap encased legs made short work of the distance between them. He grinned plopping down in the swing next to her.   
  
"I knew you would be here" he said his voice soft as velvet.   
  
"How?" she asked smiling at him.   
  
"This is where you always came," he said sprawling his legs out in front of him. She inspected his chaps for a moment, staring at a petal stuck there flapping in the breeze. The silence wasn't uncomfortable between them; it was soft like they were both lost in thoughts.   
  
"This place holds a lot of memories" she spoke at last her voice rich.   
  
"Yeah, too many" he turned his head to look at her flawless profile. She turned slowly and looked at him, their eyes meeting. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, lips turning up slightly in a smile.   
  
"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Quisty?" he asked his velvet voice filling her thoughts. The air grew heavy between them. He reached out and brushed his long fingers against her pale cheek.   
  
"You are such a womanizer Irvine!" she exclaimed giggling a bit. He shook his heat hair brushing against his cheeks. He flashed her a sly smile, eyes twinkling.   
  
"I'm not lying Quistis, you are a creature of sheer beauty" he whispered his voice almost getting lost in the soft wind.   
  
"Stop it Irvine" she whispered back.   
  
"You playing hard to get only eggs me on further," he said with a hungry smile.   
  
He started to lean over suddenly their lips close to meeting. His auburn hair brushed her cheeks a bit as their lips brushed against each other.   
  
"What about Selphie?" Quistis asked pulling away as she hopped up to her feet.   
  
"Calm down, Quisty. Selphie has all ready confided in me that she had a huge thing for Zell" Irvine said standing up and walking in front of her. He was so tall his smoky brown eyes peering down into her own.   
  
"Why now, Irvine, why me?" she asked as he cupped her cheek again his long tanned fingers contrasting with her white skin. It was like a scene out of a movie when they kissed again. The wind picked up blowing pink petals around their forms. He tasted of spice, and smelled strongly of gunpowder. His kiss was tender, soft loving. She fell into his body wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Well Well Well, what have we got here? The little instructor finally over Puberty boy?" a voice cut through the reverie. A familiar voice filled with sarcasm and scorn. Quistis' arms dropped to her side as she took a step back from Irvine. Both of their eyes were on the gray clad former knight as he moved further into the clearing. He was hunched over a little his hand curled around his side. In his other hand was his Hyperion dripping with dark blood.   
  
"Seifer" Irvine said smoothly, covering his anger that they had been interrupted. Quistis moved towards her former student catching him before he fell forward to the ground.   
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah yeah I know. WHAT AM I DOING! well I am writing this to challange myself. Don't forget, I'm still Seiftis forever all the way ;).   
  
But I might make her end up with Irvine in this fic, its far to early to tell! :D. 


	2. Tent War

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Tent War¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
"You want to put him in MY tent!?" Quistis yelled at Squall hand on hips. She had just helped Irvine carry Seifer all the way to their little encampment. Finally other people had started putting their tents up. They were having no problem with it at all, another thing to ass to Quistis' annoyance. Now she stood in front of Squall her blue eyes crackling with the fire of her anger. Seifer lay on the ground a few feet behind the two of them, Selphie kneeling next to him working her healing magic. Squall crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well he isn't going in mine. There's no way he's bunking with Rinoa and Selphie. So that leaves Irvine and Zell's tent, or yours" Squall said logically.   
  
"What's wrong with putting him with Irvine and Zell?" Quistis asked motioning over to the near by Irvine and Squall.   
  
"We want him to recover, not get into a fight with Zell every ten minutes" Squall said.   
  
"HE AINT GOIN' IN MY TENT" Zell yelled over to them confirming Squall's statement. Quistis groaned rubbing her face a bit. She could move into Rinoa and Selphie's tent. But she had spent all day putting up this tent and she wasn't ready to give that up yet.   
  
"What you don't want to share a room with me Instructor?" Seifer's cold voice asked from behind the arguing pair. He walked up to them carrying his trench coat. He was shirtless, with white bandages soaked with blood wrapped around his middle.   
  
"Not really, this was supposed to be our vacation" Quistis said truthfully.   
  
"Well fine then, I'll just go sleep in a ditch!" Seifer exclaimed his green eyes hard as the emeralds they resembled.   
  
"You will not!" Selphie exclaimed walking up. She pointed her finger at Seifer donning a most disciplinary face.   
  
"Healing magic doesn't cure everything, You need bed rest for a few days if you want to get truly better" Selphie said.   
  
"Tell that to the Queen here" Seifer said motioning to Quistis. Selphie looked at her giving her the wide-eyed brown puppy dog look.   
  
"Fine, sleep in my tent. Whatever.." Quistis said throwing her hands up in the air before storming off. She stomped up a near by hill in the wheat field and plopped down her back to all of them. She pulled a stalk of wheat out of the ground and began to tear it apart.   
  
"You can imagine it's his head all you want, It'll never be true though" Irvine drawled as he sat down next to her. He casually leaned back on his elbows crossing his long legs out in front of him.   
  
"I hate that man, so much" Quistis growled.   
  
"I know, darlin', but he is one of us" Irvine countered.   
  
"Yeah, it's strange how willing we are to take him back" Quistis said.   
  
"Forgive and forget, we did it with Matron. Seifer is just the same" Irvine replied.   
  
"I can't believe they put him in MY tent!" Quistis exclaimed throwing away the leftovers of the wheat stalk. Irvine laughed shaking his head a bit, before going back to peer up at her from under his hat.   
  
"You'll do fine with him, you always have. After all you were his Instructor" Irvine said.   
  
"Obviously I didn't handle him that well, since he failed the field exam three times" Quistis sighed while speaking, hating to think of the memories.   
  
"Hey" Irvine said taking her hand into his, "That was your fault, that was all Seifer Almasy's doing and you know it"   
  
"Your right" she said smiling a bit.   
  
"Of course I am" Irvine said giving her a half smile. He squeezed her hand and looked like he was about to kiss her again.   
  
"I better go to bed, thanks Irvine" she said daringly planting a small kiss on kiss cheek before flitting away. Irvine smiled contentedly looking up at the stars for a moment before wandering back down to camp.   
  
  
  
Seifer was all ready in her tent when she arrived, laying on a bedroll someone had obviously laid down for him. He wasn't asleep instead he was staring at the tent wall. His Hyperion lay close by him, a pile of cloths gathered at his feet. She entered wordlessly and sat down gracefully to begin taking her tall boots off.   
  
"Don't worry I won't try and make any trouble" Seifer said quietly his back still to her.   
  
"You not make trouble? That would be amazing" Quistis said wiggling her toes now that they were free of the leather prison. He ignored her comment with a shrug of his shoulders   
  
"So you and Irvine a couple now?" Seifer asked a touch of bitterness lingering in his voice.   
  
"No, and I don't see where that is any of your business" Quistis replied coolly. Seifer rolled over to look at her propping his head up on one bare arm. The blanket fell away revealing his rolling muscular chest above his bandaged stomach. Her mouth suddenly turned dry as she ripped her eyes from the sight.   
  
"What, can't a guy wonder about his former Instructor?" he asked dawning that ever present cocky grin that never failed to annoy the hell out of her.   
  
"Just go to sleep, Seifer" she snapped sliding under into her sleeping bag. She prayed to Hyne that he would just leave her alone, and let her get some sleep. That was all she wanted.   
  
"Can't sleep" he said cutting into her thoughts. She groaned and rolled her eyes yet again. She always seemed to be doing that around Seifer.   
  
"Ok fine, I'll bite. Why not?" she said staring up at the ceiling of the tent.   
  
"Could be that I'm sleeping in a tent with such a charming woman" Seifer said voice dripping with scorn.   
  
"Can't you just be nice?"   
  
"Nice?" Seifer spat his face twisting up into a grimace.   
  
"Yeah, you know not being annoying?"   
  
"Sure, when I want to be" he replied nonchalantly.   
  
"And let me guess, this is not one of those times"   
  
"Of course its not, I could never pass up the chance to drive you crazy, QUISTY" he emphasized her childhood name voice full of sarcasm.   
  
"Fuck you, Seify" she said surprising even herself by cussing. He laughed out loud tossing his pillow over at her. She sounded a muffled groan when it hit her full on in the face. Quistis growled and rolled over slamming it into his face.   
  
"Oh that's it" he said a devilish grin spreading across his face. He pounced her sleeping bag and all wiggling his fingers along her sides. She started laughing uncontrollably, how she hated being ticklish.   
  
"Stop that Seify!!!" she exclaimed whapping him with the pillow again. He laughed shrugging it off continuing his relentless attack.   
  
  
  
Them wrestling and playing brought back old memories. Old memories of better times when they were kids and things were black and white. When there were no gray areas of about. Their days were filled with sandy beaches and bedtime stories. Before Seifer had betrayed them all, and Squall had saved the world. Things had changed so much since then.   
  
  
  
Quistis grinned suddenly licking her finger and jamming it into his ear. He yelled standing up the sleeping bag pooling at his feet. She looked up at him, wearing only his black leather pants, his chiseled chest gleaming in the gray dullness of the tent. That grin appeared on his face again as he suddenly lurched removing the main support of the tent. The gray fabric came toppling down around them.   
  
"SEIFER! not the tent!" Quistis screamed into the night. Seifer's laugher could be heard through the muffled fabric.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I was trying to be sortta humorus with this chapter, did it work? 


	3. Bittersweet

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Bittersweet¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
"This man harassing you, little lady?" she heard Irvine's rich voice as she was pulled to her feet. Quistis smiled at him and shook her head a bit.   
  
"No, we were just having fun" Quistis said softly looking over Irvine's shoulder at Seifer who was quickly re-erecting the tent with a scowl smeared across his face.   
  
"I didn't think that fun was in Seifer's vocabulary" Irvine said his lips turning up into a smile.   
  
"Oh hush Irvine. I promise I won't let the big bad sorcerer's night hurt me" Quistis said playfully. Irvine laughed shaking his head.   
  
"Well good night then, sweetness" he said kissing her on the cheek, his hat brushing her neck. He sauntered off back to his tent where Zell was poking his head out the flap. Quistis took a deep breath trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach before turning back around to look at Seifer.   
  
"Need any help with that?" she asked sweetly with a grin. He snorted and slammed the remaining poll back into place. She couldn't help but be a little mad as he slipped into the tent. It had taken her all day to construct the tent, him five minutes. She sighed throwing her hands into the air before going to go to bed.   
  
  
  
The morning was cold dew soaking the out side of the tent weighing it down. The sun glistened across the gray fabric creating tiny prisms inside the tent. A particular rebellious rainbow had stretched itself across Seifer's face, giving him a child like look. Quistis smiled as she picked up her boots and head out barefoot to the beach.   
  
  
  
Her swimsuit was very modest. Nothing like Rinoa's bikini, or Selphie's. Quistis' swimsuit was a simple purple one piece, with tiny sparkles at certain points. She left her boots by a rock before wadding into the crystalline blue waters. She could look down through the waves and still see her feet. She dove into a wave suddenly, surrounding her in the waters cerulean embrace. She burst through the surface hopping a wave easily, shaking her wet hair a bit. The serenity of the ocean always struck her deeply, creating some movement deep within her soul. She heard a splash behind her and turned to see Seifer's powerful body cutting through the water. The water erupted in front of her as her surfaced. He stood before her, water rippling down his face, his bare chest. He ran a hand through his hair giving her a smirk.   
  
"Ya know?" she said with a slight grin.   
  
"Yes Raijuin?" Seifer said rolling his eyes a bit.   
  
"I still have to get you back for last night" she said rushed before throwing all her weight at his legs. He crashed into the water getting caught up in a wave. She chased after him splashing him just as he surfaced. He gave her that playful growl again from last night and jumped at her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her into the water. She swam towards him intending a counter attack. When suddenly he grabbed her arms pulling her out of the water into his embrace. She floated there, his five inches more of height giving him the advantage of his feet still touching the ocean floor. He grinned at her, arms tightening around her waist.   
  
"Seifer, let me go" she said breathless. She had her breath stolen even more when her pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was needing, passionate, crushing. He held her to his chest so tight she thought she might bust. One hand buried in her golden tresses the other crushing into the small of her back. She threw her arms around his neck giving into his passion. She was lost there in that moment with him. A wave crashed around them, water cascading. The small of salt water filling her, along with his probing tongue. There was a fire in Seifer Almasy that showed even when he kissed. He at last broke the kiss with a deep shuddering breath. Then to her surprised her buried his head in her shoulder nuzzling into her hair. Quistis smiled a bit as she floated to the ocean floor, his back curling so his head could remain on her shoulder.   
  
So much emotion churned in Quistis that moment as a little voice spoke in her head. What about Irvine? She let her eyes flutter shut resting her cheek upon Seifer's hair.   
  
"Quis" Seifer said his voice muffled.   
  
"Yeah" she responded lips close to his ear.   
  
"I love you" he whispered suddenly almost as if he was afraid to say the words. Afraid they might get lost some where in the ocean pooling at their feet. Afraid of rejection.   
  
"Oh Seifer" she said tears gathering in her sapphire eyes.   
  
"Don't answer" he said standing up straight to look down into her eyes.   
  
"What?" she said.   
  
"Don't say anything. I just want that moment to be perfect" he said turning and walking back towards the shore.   
  
"I never thought you would be so romantic, Seifer" Quistis said churning after him.   
  
"Well you thought wrong, Instructor" Seifer sneered a bit. She giggled and walked out onto the beach grabbing her towel. She wrapped it around herself and watched Seifer as he shook of a bit, still by the water. She giggled a bit at his light gray swim trunks red blazing fire crosses running down each side. Quistis looked up as the rest of the gang tromped onto the beach.. Zell demonstrating some battle move to Selphie, Rinoa and Squall so in love. Irvine staring right at her, drinking in the site of her in a bathing suit.   
  
"Hey you two!" Selphie said giving Seifer a critical eye.   
  
"Morning warden" Seifer said rolling his eyes.   
  
"That's right, you're not supposed to be out of bed. Get back there right now!" Selphie demanded pointing at the group of tents. Seifer rolled his eyes grabbing his smile pile of clothing and stomped off towards their tents. Quistis giggled heading after him so she could change.   
  
"I'll walk with ya" Irvine said walking along side her, Seifer feet in front of them. Quistis nodded trying to keep pace with his long legs. Why did everyone have to be so damn tall.   
  
"Sleep well?" she asked looking up at him.   
  
"As well as when can when sharing a tent with Zell" Irvine said. She laughed bumping into him a bit   
  
"Hey, wanna go on a picnic later. Just you and me?" Irvine asked giving her a sly grin. She glanced up ahead at Seifer who was ducking into the tent.   
  
"Sure!" Quistis exclaimed. Irvine pecked her cheek quickly before ducking off. Quistis sighed stepping into the tent to grab her cloths. Seifer lay in his bed thumbing through a mystery novel she had been reading. She had mistakenly left it out, obviously.   
  
"How can you read this trash?" Seifer asked tossing the book aside. She sighed shaking her head, as she reached into her trunk grabbing her normal battle gear.   
  
"Fine, leave me in here all alone all day" Seifer called after her as she ducked out to go change in Rinoa and Selphie's tent. She poked her head back into to stick her tongue at him, leaving him laughing.   
  
  
  
After changing, and brushing the salt water out of her hair she set out to find Irvine. The search wasn't very hard since she could see his six-foot form standing on top of a golden hill. The sun was setting behind him lighting up his dark silhouette. Everything was golden, sparkling around him. She smiled heading up the hill to see the picnic all set out. A blue checkerboard blanket was laid carefully on the ground, a bottle of wine propped up next to the picnic basket.   
  
"My lady has at last arrived" Irvine said grinning at her. Quistis nodded plopping down on the blanket. He sat down next to her taking her hand into his.   
  
"This is very beautiful, Irvine" she whispered the wind blowing stands of hair around her.   
  
"Your beauty is the only thing I see" he whispered back, kissing her again. Heat rose in her cheeks, her mind reeling in emotion. He was so soft, so tender.   
  
"What the hell is all this" Seifer's voice rammed into her thought, shattering them. Quistis stood up fumbling with the end of her vest, like she always did when she thought she had lost control of the situation.   
  
"What do you want, Almasy?" Irvine said.   
  
"She's mine" Seifer hissed putting a hand on his Hyperion.   
  
"I'd waste you" Irvine said un-holstering his Exeter.   
  
"Stop! I will not have you too fight!!" Quistis screamed . She ran, her feet carrying her through the wheat fields into the small collection of trees, bursting through into her cherry grove. She collapsed against the trunk of one of the trees fighting back tears. She didn't know what to do, everything was spiraling out of control. She looked up as the two men entered the clearing, side by side. She noticed Seifer had left the tent hastily throwing his trench on over his bare chest, as well as his bare feet.   
  
"You ok, Quis?" Seifer asked softly.   
  
"No, I'm not!" she exclaimed. She stood up facing both men, tears dripping down her porcelain cheeks. Seifer made a move to go to her but Irvine barred him with an arm in front of his chest.   
  
"You gotta choose, you can't lead us both on" Irvine said placing his Exeter firmly back in his holster.   
  
"Choose?" she said out loud.   
  
  
  
Her thoughts drifted away, eyes following the path of one petal flying in the wind. She was much like that fluttering petal, lost and being carried by something she had no control over. Her wind, was love. Love carrying her on the tides of emotion. Love was bittersweet, she knew what that saying meant now. How in Hyne's name could the expect her to choose. They were both so different, cowboy and knight. One was tenderness, the other fiery passion.   
  
How did she ever fall in love with them both?   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sorry for the time it took me to update. Now I'm back with a vengence! :) Hope you guys liked this chapter... 


	4. Compromise

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Compromise¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Was she really in love? That was the question Quistis pondered standing there in front of the two men. Both of them were after her heart. She undecided and unknowing. The emotions were sudden powerful, and overwhelming. She hated it. She hated not being in control, control had always been her element.   
  
"Can I think about it for awhile and meet the two of you back here?" Quistis asked desperately needing to get some advice on the matter. Both of them nodded almost in unison. She watched for a moment as Irvine plopped down into one of the swings. Seifer sat down leaning against one of the out most trees looking up at the sky. She fled the clearing leaving the both behind. She headed straight for Rinoa and Selphie's tent.   
  
  
  
"Hey girls?" Quistis asked poking her head into the tent flap.   
  
"Hey Quis! Come on in" Rinoa chirped happily as Quistis ducked into the tent.   
  
"Hey 'noa, Selph" Quistis said plopping down next to Rinoa on her sleeping bag.   
  
"Uh-oh it looks like you've got something on your mind" Selphie said frowning. She set down the brush she was using on her hair turning her whole attention to Quistis.   
  
"Boy trouble" Quistis muttered. How could she possibly tell them, how in world did she think they could help.   
  
"Boy trouble?" Rinoa questioned raising an eyebrow. She looked over her shoulder at Quistis with her sparkling brown eyes.   
  
"Yeah. It's a war Seifer vs. Irvine. When the hell did I get so attractive?" Quistis wondered out loud.   
  
"Seifer?" Rinoa blurted out, just as Selphie said   
  
"Irvine?"   
  
"Yeah" Quistis said trying to ignore the weird look hat Rinoa was giving her. This was just what she needed, the jealous ex-girlfriend. More stress, joy.   
  
"He's my ex-boyfriend" Rinoa said slowly.   
  
"I know, Rin. He came on to me!" Quistis said. She hoped that would be explanation enough.   
  
"This make me very uncomfortable Quis" Rinoa said getting that whiny tone in her voice. Quistis bristled immediately.   
  
"Hyne forbid anyone ever be attracted to me" Quistis spat standing up.   
  
"Quisty" Selphie called after her as she ran from the tent. Quistis ran past Zell who was roasting hotdogs outside his tent. Past Matron and Cid playing with Angelo in the flower field. She ran all the way to the warm sand of the beach. She walked along the surf staring up at the stars. She stopped short, spotting a dark figure sitting on a rock. The burning cheery on the cigarette dangling from his lips, stuck out in the night air. Brown hair fell in front of his face, cigarette smoke twirling upwards around it.   
  
"Squall?" Quistis said tentatively taking a step closer.   
  
"Shit" he muttered fumbling with his cigarette for a moment.   
  
"It's me Quistis" she said. A whole calm over took his body, and he took another long drag.   
  
"I thought you were Rinoa, she'd string me up if she caught me smoking" Squall said his lips turning up a bit as she stepped closer.   
  
"I didn't know you smoked" Quistis said plopping down on the sand next to him.   
  
"Not many do, I started shortly after the war began. Too much stress" he said as he took the last drag off the smoke before flicking it into the frothy surf.   
  
"Everyone has their vices" Quistis said shrugging one shoulder.   
  
"What brings you out here tonight?" Squall asked. Quistis found it strange to be around him when he was so relaxed. Never before had he been so laid back, and talkative to her.   
  
"Getting away from everyone" Quistis said.   
  
"Escaping your admirers?" Squall asked lips turning up in that small smile again.   
  
"How'd you know?" Quistis asked surprised.   
  
"I notice things. Seifer's been gaga for you since before he left us. Irvine, well that one was a surprise" Squall said. Quistis eyes about popped out of her head. Squall had just said gaga. The world must be coming to an end.   
  
"They want me to choose" Quistis blurted out before she realized it.   
  
"Who are you going to pick?" Squall asked.   
  
"I have no clue" Quistis said her eyes misting over a bit.   
  
"Hey now, don't get yourself all worked up over it. Give them both a chance, then you heart will show you the path" Squall said standing up. He dusted the sand off his pants for a moment before walking away.   
  
"Hey Squall, thanks!" Quistis called after him.   
  
"No problem, sis" he called over his shoulder filling her world with light. Joy fuzzed inside her as she realized what she was going to do.   
  
  
  
Quistis entered the clearing a sense of calm around her. She had a plan. Both of the hopped to their feet looking at her with eager puppy dog eyes. She raised both of her hands a silent plea to allow her to speak first.   
  
"How about we make a deal. Over the next three days each of you will be allowed to take me out on one date. On the third day I will both let you know what my decision is" she said confidently. Irvine nodded slowly. His hat shadowing his eyes hiding any emotion lurking there.   
  
"Sounds fair" Irvine said.   
  
"I'm game" Seifer replied. His eyes were hard as rock, glaring at Irvine. Quistis shifted her eyes back and forth between both of them.   
  
"Who will go first?" Irvine asked.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Play paper, rock, scissors for it" Quistis said a little exasperated. Seifer looked positively mortified as he turned to face Irvine fist resting on palm. Quistis stifled a giggle at seeing the two men count to three. Irvine threw paper, Seifer rock. Irvine looked like he was about to whoop in joy. Seifer scowled looking like he was going to punch Seifer in the face.   
  
  
  
"Ok Irvine, I'll see you tomorrow" Quistis said with a curt nod, before sauntering out of the clearing.   
  
  
  
A/n: I honestly tried not to make Rinoa too much of a bitch. But have you ever had one of your friends date your ex-boyfriend? That was the emotion I was trying to convey, hope I didn't fail. 


	5. Pink Roses and Rain

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Pink Roses and Rain ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
"Irvine" Quistis greeted him simply when he arrived at her tent the next day. She hadn't been waiting long, and was enjoying the brisk evening air. She wore a simple pink sundress that stopped at the knees and sandals with ling straps tied up her legs.   
  
"Hello there" He said delicately planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled up at him and took his arm as he led them away from the small collection of tents. Quistis hadn't seen Seifer all say while she was getting ready. He had apparently decided to make himself scarce for the day.   
  
"You look very lovely tonight" Irvine purred in her ear leading her down to the beach.   
  
"Thank you" she whispered resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
He led her along the beach for awhile, and finally around a cliff to a little cove. Set up there was a blue blanket lying across the sand. Tall white candles surrounded it and a wicker basket brimming with food. Pink long stemmed roses were smattered around sticking out of the sand.   
  
"How beautiful" Quistis gasped sitting down on the blanket. Irvine smiled sitting down next to her. He reached behind him and pulled his acoustic guitar into his lap. Tuning it a bit he hummed along with the cords.   
  
  
  
She sighed rummaging through the basket as he started to sing for her. His voice was soft rich, and had a tiny country twang to it. She pulled out a bottom of wine and popped the top spraying wine all over him.   
  
"Sorry" she said with a little giggle.   
  
"No problem" he drawled winking at her. She smiled and poured him a glass, taking a sip from it before handing to him. He grinned and tipped his hat of plopping it on her head.   
  
"Oh Irvine, lasagna. My favorite!" she exclaimed pulling out the plastic container that it was held in.   
  
"I made it myself" he said. She grinned and popped it open.   
  
"Here let me do that" he said talking it from her and setting his guitar to the side.   
  
  
  
The food was delicious, the conversation delightful. Now they lay next to each other on the blue blanket staring up at the stars.   
  
"Irvine?" Quistis said dreamily.   
  
"Yeah?" he asked.   
  
"How long have you felt like this about me?" she asked. He rolled over on his side and propped his head up on his hand.   
  
"Remember that say at the prison when I came to rescue you all?" he asked.   
  
"When Rinoa kicked you down the stairs?" she said back with a giggle.   
  
"It was then" he said ignoring her comment by sticking his tongue out slightly.   
  
"I didn't even remember about the orphanage then" she said.   
  
"But I did. I never forgot, remember?" Irvine said. Quistis nodded remembering the scene at the basketball court in Trabia. She rolled over and looked at him tucking both of her hands under her head. He smiled at him and leaned towards her their lips meeting.   
  
  
  
The familiar smell of him filled her as he drew her close to him. Passionate kisses he trailed along her neck sending shivers up her body. Their reverie was broken as the sky seemed to open up and cry. Rain plopped heavily down around them. Quistis squeal hopping to her feet.   
  
"Come on" Irvine said grabbing her hand and beginning to run. She giggled as she ran after him kicking up sand in their wake. The reached the cliffs and headed up. He ran towards the lighthouse, its slim white structure contrasting with the black clouds.   
  
"Inside" he said opening the door for her. She giggled ducking inside.   
  
"I've never actually been in here before" she said as she started to climb up the stairs. He nodded following behind her. The reached the top where the light was held. The light had lain dormant for as long as they both could remember.   
  
"This is a great view" She whispered looking out the windows at the rain falling down on the ocean.   
  
"Liberating, isn't it?" he asked throwing the window open instantly filling the room with the smell of salt and rain.   
  
"Your wild" she said as he stepped out onto the small ledge winding around the lighthouse.   
  
"Come on" he said pulling her out. She followed him out into the rain leaning against him.   
  
"Lets go up" he said pointing to a tiny ladder leading up to the tiled roof of the lighthouse.   
  
"Ok!" she exclaimed following him up the ladder. She took his hand steadying her on the wet slippery tiles. He threw his arms out wide and his head back.   
  
"Fly" he said to her and she copied his movement. She had never felt so free, she had never felt so alive.   
  
  
  
"Thank you for tonight" Quistis said to Irvine as when he dropped her off at her tent. He smiled at her and planted another kiss on lips before claiming his hat from her head.   
  
"Good luck tomorrow" he whispered before waltzing away into the night. Quistis watched him go for awhile before he disappeared into the night. 


	6. Waterfall and Decisions

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Waterfall ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
"Grab your swimsuit and lets go" Seifer said to her when he met her outside their tent in the afternoon. He looked as if he was recovering nicely from his wound. Selphie had been a good watchdog after all. Quistis smiled and did as she was told. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the campsite and far into the wheat field. Sitting there was a shining in the sun was hovercraft waiting for their departure.   
  
"Oh you cheater, we are going somewhere else entirely" she grinned as he held the door open for her. She ducked into the car with a giggle.   
  
"Well Instructor I never was one to play by the rules" He said sliding into the car, ever present smirk present.   
  
"No, Seifer you weren't " she said returning the smile. With a nod he started up the hover craft maneuvering it carefully over the golden wheat fields below them.   
  
"So where are we going?" she asked watching the land fly by. They chatted along the way casually, speaking of things at the Garden and where he had gone after the war.   
  
Quistis was surprised when they landed right outside of a deep forest. The green of the trees matched his eyes as he led her into the foliage. Seifer took her hand and puller along a path through the woods until the sound of an overpowering waterfall filled her ears. Then the woods seemed to separate revealing a huge cropping of rock with an amazing sheet of water pouring from it. It ended in a pond with a glistening river cascading away from it.   
  
"It's so beautiful" she gasped. Her eyes trailed down the spinning streams of water. Over the mossy rocks, and the into the crystalline pool. Seifer smirked at her and nodded his head.   
  
"Well go get changed I'll meet you in there" he said. Quistis smiled at him and ducked off into the woods finding a secluded place to change. It only took her minutes to shed her cloths and don her simple purple swimsuit.   
  
When she walked into the clearing she spotted him immediately. He was standing at the top of the waterfall in his Hyperion swim trunks. Suddenly graceful like a cat he jumped from the ledge. His arms spread out reaching to the forest. The right before he hit the water they came into a perfect point.   
  
He surfaced right in front of her shaking out his blond hair. She watched for a moment as the water tailed down his neck and along his perfect chiseled chest.   
  
"That was perfect" Quistis whispered, licking her lips. He smiled at her and climbed out of the water.   
  
"Your turn!" he said grabbing her by the wrist and heading towards the large collaboration rock.   
  
"Seifer I couldn't!" she squealed trying to keep up with his pace.   
  
"Sure you can," he said with a smiled as he helped her start to scale the pile of rock. At last the reached the top, the water pooling around their bare feet.   
  
"I can't do this Seifer" she whispered looking down into the clear blue water below.   
  
"How's this. We'll jump together Instructor," he said tightening his grip on her hand. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the passion for life that had always lain there. Something that she had always looked past before only to see the arrogant cocky demeanor.   
  
Rinoa had been right when she said Seifer could make her feel like she could do anything. With those green eyes looking into her, Quistis felt like she could take on the world.   
  
Quistis grinned and him and jumped, he hastily fell into a dive next to her with a laugh. Irvine had showed her how to fly, Seifer had only wanted her to fall.   
  
She amazed herself by not screaming the entire way down. The water surrounded her as she met it. Cool blue relaxing. It rushed around her as she swam Seifer next to her. They surface together, a wild grin across her face.   
  
He kissed her then. Without warning with out pretense, just suddenly his lips crashed down upon hers. His arms wrapped around her pulling tight to his chest. His passion overwhelmed her leaving her weak in the knees. She had no choice but to kiss him back. His fire invaded her spreading across every limb. It fueled the fire in her heart, sending her mind reeling.   
  
"Come on, we only have a little while longer to swim" he said as he pulled away. She stopped him for a moment simply resting her head on his chest. It just felt good to be in his arms. He scooped her up suddenly and with a laugh unceremoniously dumped her in the water.   
  
"I'll get you for that!" she growled standing up.   
  
"Oh really?" he asked arching an eyebrow with a smirk. She tackled him sending both of them backwards into the water again. They were a tangle of limbs and laugher.   
  
  
  
They laughed the entire walk back to the hovercraft. Quistis was glowing with happiness, the past two days been a dream. She shoved Irvine from her mind only trying to live for this moment.   
  
"So back to the orphanage?" she asked sweetly. He nodded and pulled her close for one last for certain kiss. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity pressing her lips against his feeling his arms around her. Quistis could have lost herself in the moment.   
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
She sat in her tent, their tent, the next morning. Seifer was missing, allowing her some time to be alone. And as usual Quistis Trepe truly was alone. She had to choose between two of the most wonderful men she had ever known.   
  
One was tenderness. The other passion. Why did they both have to be so Hyne damn frustrating. The evening was quickly approaching and she was to go meet the two boys at the cherry tree grove. And she was no closer to her decision.   
  
Suddenly the tent flap was moved to the side and, of all people, Squall ducked in.   
  
"Squall, hi!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Thought you might need someone to talk to" he said simply. She smiled softly, finding it very ironic that Squall was there for her to talk to when no one else was.   
  
"You're probably a much better listener then a wall" she said giggling a bit. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.   
  
"So have you made your decision?" Squall asked plopping down on the sleeping bag.   
  
"No. I have no clue whom to choose" she said rubbing her hands along her face.   
  
"You know what your problem is?" Squall said suddenly pulling out a pack of cigarettes from his inner jacket pocket.   
  
"No, I guess I don't" she replied not bothering to stop him when he lit up on of the thin white cigarettes.   
  
"You worry too much about what other people want. You have you whole life. It's time you worry about what you want Quistis" he said taking a long drag closing his eyes in ecstasy.   
  
"Your right. You really are" she said standing up. Then on impulse she took the cigarette from his long fingers and brought it to her lips. Taking a long drag she expertly blew out the smoke before handing it back to him.   
  
"Good luck, sis" he whispered as she ducked out of the tent.   
  
  
  
The two of them were there when she arrived. Each of them perched on a swing staring up at the sky. There was a lazy sort of tension in the clearing. It and the wind seemed to blow the petals around the two of them.   
  
Seifer and Irvine. She sighed and strode into the clearing stopping feet before the two swings.   
  
"I have made my decision," she said abruptly. They both stood up glancing only at each other for a moment. Then both sets of eyes were locked on her.   
  
Tears brimmed her crystalline blue eyes, as a smile came to her face. She took them both in realizing she was about to make the decision of a lifetime. Not worried about what would happen, or what people would think.   
  
Quistis Trepe walked over and took the hand of the man she would spend the rest of her life with.   
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸~Fin~¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  



	7. Tender Flying

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Epilogue One ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**   
**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Tender Flying¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
He was so handsome in his long tan trench coat, sparkling brown eyes looking down at her. The black cowboy hat perched lazily on his head sending a shadow across his face. How could she not have chosen him. Tender and caring he would always be there for the rest of her life. His hand was arm in hers, his thumb stroking along her pale fingers.   
  
Seifer stalked out of the clearing leaving the two of them there. She looked after him for a moment, a tinge of sadness touching her. Quistis was not regretting her decision because she knew it was what she wanted. It only hurt her to see Seifer so heart broken again.   
  
"I'm sorry Seifer" she called after him frowning. Seifer didn't turn or look back, leaving only a trail of disturbed cherry blossoms in his wake. Irvine touched her face calling her attention back to him. At that instant he was all she saw.   
  
The wind blew around them, sending a shower of petals into their long hair. The petals clung there pink and delicate, like a symbol of their love. Their love that would always drift so lightly as they moved through life. Her blond hair brushed against his face, tickling his cheekbone.   
  
"Oh Quistis" he said his rich voice calling out to her. His sparkling brown eyes searched hers, as he tucked their piece of wayward hair behind her ear. Irvine has been waiting a lifetime for this to come.   
  
He cupped her face in his long fingered hands, and placed his lips against hers. Her world exploded in a sensation of colors and music. Who knew that it could have been so perfect there. Settled in his arms, like she had belonged there her whole life.   
  
"Irvine, I love you" she whispered against his lips.   
  
"I love you too, my Quistis" he said back pulling her tighter to him.   
  
Perhaps maybe she did belong there, She belonged with Irvine Kinneas. Perhaps she had been a little in love with him all along. Ever since that day he had arrived to rescue them in the desert prison. That long legged stride, the ease he handled his weapon.   
  
When he had back down from shooting Edea, it showed Quistis that he had compassion in his heart. She had always felt a great sorrow she couldn't have been there with him at that moment.   
  
So many battles they had stood beside each other. Working as a team, saving the world. Of course he had fallen for her. What more could she had wanted from him?   
  
Quistis could remember when they were children. Irvine had picked her a flower every single day. She would always take them and tuck them behind her ear. He always told her that the flower looked very pretty, but she always looked better.   
  
She giggled at the thought and told him what she was thinking of. He laughed in return kissing her again.   
  
He pulled back lifting her from the ground and twirling her around. His coat wrapped around her legs. Forever she could rest there in his arms, safe and warm. His kiss was all the colors of the world, sending joy spreading through her entire being. It was all she would ever need in life.   
  
He had shown her how to fly that night on the lighthouse rooftop. Showed her that she needed to let go of her inhibitions and become the woman she had been meant to be.   
  
  
  
Years later she looked back on her decision, and decided she could have chosen no better. Irvine had made her happy, given her two beautiful children and a lifetime of freedom. 


	8. Falling Fire

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Epilogue Two ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**   
**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Falling Fire¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy. Former Knight of Ultimecia. Destroyer of worlds.   
  
He had always been cocky and arrogant. Putting her down and calling her names. She saw now it was all only a mask. Something to hide his true feelings behind.   
  
He loved her.   
  
"Seifer" she said softly.   
  
The word rang in her ears like sweet music. She knew there was only one thing to do. Quistis walked over and slid her hand into his black gloved one. His eyes ignited like fire as a smile spread across his normally cold face.   
  
He kissed her then, passionate. Quistis felt like he was taking her all in. Her soul her being, it all belonged to the famous sorceress ex-knight. She melted in his arms, not even noticing as Irvine silently left the clearing.   
  
The world was theirs, all they had to do was take it. Seifer grabbed her hand and began to run, pulling her along behind him. They ran passed the others, all the way to the beach. Upon reaching there he did not stop, but instead crashed into the water.   
  
The surf crashed around them as they tumbled into the water, their lips meeting. Cool, blue ocean surrounded their hot bodies as they held each other tight. His kiss was fire and passion, it was a need for love. He wanted her in everyway a man could want a woman, he wanted her to keep.   
  
To have and to hold. To be beside forever. Seifer could ask no more then that from Quistis Trepe.   
  
"I love you, Seifer" she whispered when they surfaced. His green eyes stared into her blue for a few long moments. The water clung to her eye lashes like tiny crystal droplets gleaming in the morning sun.   
  
"I've always loved you" he said kissing her again. Warmth and fire roared through her as she felt alive for the very first time.   
  
This was the man she had taught, shown how to use his Hyperion. Quistis had been there when he first junctioned a GF, she he killed his first T-rexuar in the training center. The whole time she had been exasperated by him, he was just wanting to be near her.   
  
This was the man she had secretly wept over when they thought he was dead so long ago. Twice she had thought he was dead, once after the parade. Once after Gilgamesh had banished him in the Lunatic Pandora.   
  
When they were children he would find seashells on the beach. He had spent hours looking for them, looking for the most beautiful ones. Giving them to her at the end of the day. All the kids had known she collected seashells and would occasionally bring her one. Seifer had always been shy, simply saying nothing as he sat it down in front of her. She still had one of them back at the garden, one of the only ones that remained unbroken through it all.   
  
It had been Seifer that had broken, and their love would mend him.   
  
Seifer had always had a romantic dream, Quistis had never once guessed that she would be included in it. He would be her knight, he would protect her when she needed it. He would hold her in the times to come. The times when things got rough and she simply needed to cry. Seifer would become the core of strength she was always looking for, a knight in shinning armor to keep her safe.   
  
And she would become his angel. Saving him from the threatening darkness deep within him. The memories of his past deeds and the judgments to come. She would hold him in the nights to come when he was plagued by memories and night mares.   
  
Quistis knew that it wouldn't be easy when she chose Seifer. With him she was prepared to take on the world.   
  
His love was fire, and she welcomed it. She allowed it to consume her fully, becoming one with him. Each still their own entity but both of them linked by a bond that burned forever in their hearts,   
  
Never once did she regret feeling that flame.   
  
  
  



	9. Undiscovered Dreams

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Epilogue Three ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**   
**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Undiscovered Dreams¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Quistis looked at the two men, her heart thumping against her rib cage. She was so tense and nervous, this was the most important decision of her life.   
  
"Whose it gonna be?" Irvine drawled looking rather smug. Quistis chewed on her lip for a few more moments before taking a deep breath. Her eyes slid from one to the other, looking at each of them for one long excruciating moment.   
  
"Neither" Quistis at last blurted out, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The two men looked at her dumbfounded, the color positively drained from Irvine's face. All she saw on Seifer's face was fury.   
  
"Squall" spat Seifer more rage contained in that one word that Quistis had ever seen. The blond former Instructor simply nodded her head and fled the clearing. Leaving the two of them behind she fought not to look back. This was what she wanted, what she always wanted.,   
  
She rushed towards the Orphanage, trying not to cry. Quistis burst into the room and ran right into Squall. She stopped looking up at him tears in her eyes, this was all wrong. This was supposed to be romantic and beautiful. Not tear stained and painful.   
  
"Quist, what is it?" he asked frowning. He put a soft hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I love you" she said finally allowing herself to say it. Squall looked week in the knees for a moment before catching himself on the wall.   
  
"I need a smoke" he said pulling the pack from his inner jacket pocket and lighting it up. She watched his lips as he took a long drag from the cigarette. How many years she had dreamed of kissing those frowning lips. She could bring happiness into his life, she knew it. If only he would let her in.   
  
"Love me, Squall. I could be so much more to you then that ditzy girl" Quistis said desperation in her voice. She meant it, she knew she could be.   
  
"Quistis-" Squall started. She interrupted him taking the smoke from his hand and taking a long drag. She blew it out and shook her head as she handed it back. Her hands were shaking, her whole body was shaking.   
  
"I am more of a woman then she can ever be" Quistis said.   
  
Squall looked down at her for a long moment. He moved closer to her, his breath tickling her face. Then he kissed her suddenly. She blinked in shock and then fell into his arms. His lips were soft and dry, she curled her fingers around the brown hair at the nape of his neck.   
  
At last her dreams were coming true, the story of her life was only beginning.   
  
  
  



	10. Author's Notes and all that Noise

  
  
  
  


**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸Authors Notes and all that Noise ¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**   
**¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸**

  
  
  
  
Originally I wrote thsi fic at the idea of one of my fellow Author's Dalpal. I didn't think I would like it but as time went on I grew to love it as much as any of my other fics.   
  
I think it is really light hearted and it always makes me laugh. I hope that it did the same for you and gave you a taste of what my care free spirt can be like.   
  
I was very unhappy with my three original epilouges so I have rewritten them now, in hopes to leave you all with a better feeling about Quistis and each of her three loves. I tried to make each man different but true to his character at the same time.   
  
Thanks to all those who read this fic in the past.   
  
Special thanks to Dalpal, for the suggestion. Special Thanks to FalteringHues for loving this fic. Thanks to Sharpedge for reading this and letting it be some of his company in a time when he was alone.   
  
And as always thanks to all the other members of the brain, you know who you are. 


End file.
